Because of You
by Nobikun11
Summary: /"ini salah semua!"/ ... /"tunggu, ini gajimu, dan akan ku antar kau pulang"/ dan memulai pendekatan antara Guru dan Murid. chptr 2 PUBLISH . Happy Reading Minna chu! Enjoy nd Fun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All chara is totally belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, But this fic is mine ^^**

**WARNING! : OOC, Alur Gaje, Alur Ngebut, Skip..Skip..Skip.. Everywhere, Setting Gaje, Typo's detecd, EYD's not found, Can Freak after read my Fic(LoL) xDDD**

**Holla minna chu! Gimana nih lebarannya? Minal ai'dzin wal fai'dzin ^^  
Ini fic terinspirasi dari sebuah novel 'beuty and beast' pernah baca gak o.o  
yasudah, sekian omong-kosong dari sayaa! Langsung yuk checkthisout~**

**HAPPY READING MINNA CHU! ^^  
HAVE FUN wih my FF(Fic Freak) ~u,u~**

**~^ Terima Kritik yang membangun , Terima kasih ^~**

-  
-chapter 1 : awal-

"Tenten! Harusnya kau bisa mendapati nilai yang lebih baik dari itu! 4 bulan lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian! Rajin lah belajar Tenten!"

Suara emosi seorang ibu sedang menggema di sore hari , karena mendapati nilai ulangan anak nya yg bernama Tenten di bawah standar rata-rata nilai yg baik . hampir beberapa bulan lagi ujian untuk penentu lulus nya seorang siswa dari sekolah . ya , pantas saja ibu itu emosi , karena tak mau anaknya melarat nantinya .

"hmm,, baik baik oka-san" jawab tenten dengan seenak nya sambil menutup ke dua telinganya dan tertunduk . mungkin karena omelan ibu nya itu terlalu keras untuk telinganya yang mungil .

"jangan hanya tertunduk dan menutup telinga mu seperti itu! Kaa-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu! Sudah berkali-kali kau berkata seperti itu dan sudah berkali-kali juga nihil! Apa kau mau kaa-san pulangkan kau ke china sana?!" tanya ibu tenten sungguh-sungguh sambil menarik nafas nya karna tak tahan dengan sikap anaknya yang begitu acuh pada nilai ulangannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai dia pergi meninggalkan tenten di ruang tamu sendirian.

Seperanjak ibu nya dari tempat duduk nya dan meninggalkan tenten seorang diri. Kini, seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap seakan membisu. Seorang gadis belia dengan rambut auburn yg di cepol dua bagai telinga panda itu masih menunduk kan kepala nya dan mulai memejam kan mata nya, seperti membiarkan semua perasaan nya berkecamuk menjadi sebuah teriakan yg terdengar begitu histeris.

BBBRRAAKKK!  
"HUUUAAAAAAHHHH!"  
"APAA AKU INI SANGAT BODOHH!"  
ucap nya sembari mengebrak meja yg di depannya dengan keras.

**######## SKIP ########**

Pagi yang cerah , telah menyiram kan sinar mentari di desa konoha. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi dengan riang dan di temani oleh riuhnya angin yang hilir. Tenten mulai mencoba membuka kedua mata nya perlahan, tangan kanannya segera mengusap matanya untuk segera menangkap sinar mentari yang terang. Sedari jam alarm yang di samping tempat tidurnya terus saja berdering dengan kuat.

"hhoooaammss"  
"ehh,, aku telatt! Aho!" teriak tenten sambil lompat dari ranjang tidurnya dan segera lari kekamar mandi sembari melemparkan jam nya ke ranjang yg sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Selesai merapikan dirinya , kini ia mulai merapikan ranjang tidur nya dan segera menuruni tangan rumahnya untuk memakai sepatu. Ibu nya yang melihat tenten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja karena sikap tenten yang sedikit ceroboh.

"Kaa-san , tenten berangkat!" ucap nya sambil menyambar sepotong roti di meja makan dan langsung lari ke keluar rumah.

"Apa kau mau bakal bekal tenten?" tanya ibunya dari dapur dan hanya terdengar jawaban suara jebrakan pintu, yang menandakan tenten sudah berangkat untuk sekolah.

**#DI KELAS#**

"Ohayou neji-chan" sapa tenten kepada teman laki-laki sebangkunya yang berparas tampan dan berbadan kekar tetapi mempunyai rambut hitam dan begitu panjang. Dan segera ia duduk di samping nya.

"Hnn" balas neji sambil membuang mukanya.

Ntah apa yang membuat tenten begitu betah duduk dsatu bangku lelaki yang bernama Neji Hyuuga yang terkenal SUPER DINGIN ini selamakurang lebih setengah tahun! What?! Sudah dia jarang berbicara, walaupun bicara juga seadanya saja. Walaupun dia jenius, toh! Si tenten tidak pernah di beri sontekan. Bahkan cerita soal hidupnya pun masih misteri.

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktunya para siswa untuk rehat sejenak dari pelajaran atau juga makan siang.  
berakhirnya mata pelajaran fisika di kelas tenten yang di ajari oleh sensei asuma dengan catatan kosong yang di dapati oleh tenten. Neji yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa mendengus melihat kemalasan teman sebangkunya ini , dan segeralah ia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduk nya untuk keluar kelas.

"Hinata-chan , Ten-chan, Ohayou!" sapa gengnya Tenten dengan ceria dan begitu ributnya di depan kelas tenten. Dan tanpa di sengaja saat ino dan sakura masuk ke kelas tenten , mereka berpapasan dengan neji.

"ihh." Ucap ino dan sakura berbarengan sambil pasang muka seperti "jutek banget sih" kepada neji

"hnn" jawab neji sambil membuang mukanya (lagi) dan segera berlalu dari kelas.

"ten-chan! Kenapa kamu tahan sih duduk sama lelaki sejutek dia?" tanya sakura gemas (alias sebel)  
"taunih! Tenten!" tambah ino yang tak kalah sebal, karena tak jarang neji sangat-sangat jutek saat sakura dan ino masuk ke kelas nya.

"Kalo aku duduk sama dia, nilai ulangan ku bisa lumayan dari sebelum nya. Walaupun tetap di bawah standar, tapi masih mending deh. Soal nya pass ulangan itu aku selalu cek hasil coretan" jelas tenten singkat.

"ihihi, ten-chan bisa saja" ucap hinata dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"kenapa gak langsung minta sontekan ke dia?" tanya ino

"Ino no Buta! Kau tau kan! Neji itu gak pernah sekalipun kasih sontek ke orang lain!" jawab tenten emosi ngeliat mimik ino yang menyebalkan.

"apa kau bilang" ucap ino pelan dan..  
PLLAKKKK! Jitakan dari tangan kanan ino mendarat tepat di kepala tenten dan ditengah-tengah cepolan tenten.

"sudah-sudah! Jangan berantem disini! Nanti kita ke ichiraku saja, soalnya ada yang ingin meneraktir kita di ichiraku, mau ikut tidak?" tanya sakura sambil coba meleraikan dengan menahan ino dan tenten.

"wakata!" ucap ino-tenten-hinata kompak dan sudah melerai.

**######## SKIP ########**

Di jalan pulang, meraka ber-empat berjalan bersamaan , semua terlihat senang tapi tidak dengan tenten. Sejak tadi ia hanya berjalan dengan melihat hasil ulangannya yang mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi. Hinata yang berjalan di samping tenten pun, jadi tidak enak karena semua temannya senang kecuali tenten.

"ne~ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya hinata sambil melihat kertas ulangan tenten.

"haha , iya aku baik-baik saja hinata." Jawab tenten dengan tawaan yang begitu garing sambil buru-buru memasukan kertas ulangan ke dalam sakunya.

"hoyy! Narutoo!" sapa sakura teriak kepada seorang pemuda berjaket orens di depan warung ramen pak teuchi yang sedang bersama sahabatnya si sasuke pemuda dengan mata raven yang banyak di gemari fangirl nya.

"oha! Hay semuua!" jawab balik naruto kepada mereka semua.

**######## SKIP ########**

"hah~ enak sekali!" ucap ino sambil terus menyeruput kuah dari ramen tersebut.

"iya, oishi!" ucap sakura

Di saat mereka semua menikmati ramen dengan nikmat nya, tenten menikmati ramennya seperti orang yang sedang diet. Ia memikirkan suatu hal agar nilai ulangannya bagus dan ibu nya menjadi senang dan membanggakannya.

**TENTEN POV**  
"Ibu pasti marah kalau lihat nilai ulanganku jelek lagi nih, bagaimana aku bisa tahan! Setiap hari di omeli terus. Sepertinya aku harus les dengan orang pintar. Hyuuga neji? Tidakk dia sangat jutek. Hinata saja deh, nilainya dia juga lumayan kan. Dia kan selalu saingan dengan neji. Baik lah! Sudah ku putuskan ! jika aku less 2bulan dengan hinata, nilai ku akan bagus dan ibu akan berhenti mengomeliku" ucap ku dalam hati dengan sangat sangat senang sekalii..  
**END OF TENTEN POV – BACK TO NORMAL POV**

"hmmm.." ucap tenten sambil tersenyum.

"ha? Tenten-chan kenapa?" tanya hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"hinata, abis ini... aku ingin bicara ya.." ucap tenten

"hmpp.." jawab hinata sambil tersenyum..

"hey, sakuraa siapa nama temanmu yang berambut violet itu?" tanya naruto seenak jidatnya sambil menunjuk hinata.

"ahh,, ini hinataa-chan.. kawaii kan?"ucap sakura sambil membalikan badan hinata ke naruto.

"sa...sakura" ucap hinata sambil mencoba menutupi mukanya yang sedang merona bagai tomat dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil , kemudian ia mendekatinya setelah mengambil sesuatu dari saku tas nya.

"ini, untuk mu hinata" ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan surat cinta! What? -_- dan di terima dengan malu-malu oleh hinataa! Kyaaaa! Kebayang gak?!

"fyuhh,, dasar" desah tenten yang melihat keramaian temannya yang sedang cinlok

**######## SKIP ########**

" sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan ten-chan dan hinata-chan" ucap sakura dan ino yang ikut pulang bersama sasuke dan naruto.

"yaa, terima kasih banyak" ucap tenten

"hinata, jangan lupa yaa lusa ku jemput" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlalu.. dan hanya di sambut dengan blushingnya hinata.

Setelah makan di warung pak teuchi, tenten dan hinata memisahkan dirinya karena hal penting katanya. Di sepanjang jalan mereka membicarakan soal tempat less dimana hinata less. Dan masalah tenten dengan nilai jelek nya. Dari ke-tiga sahabatnya hinata di pilih tenten untuk mengajarinya less karena dia pintar dan juga pendiam jadi soal nilai jeleknya hanya hinata dan neji lah yang tahu.

"ini dia ten-chan, tempat less ku" ucap hinata sambil mempersilahkannya melihat-lihat

"sederhana tapi... begitu nyaman" ucap tenten  
"sedang ada kelas ya hinata?" lanjutnya setelah mengintip ruangan yang terdapat tutor di dalamnya.

"iya ten-chan , oia lihat brosurnya nih" ucap hinata memberikan brosur tempat less nya.

"sudh gak nerima murid lagi hinata-chan" ucap tenten dengan melasnya.

TENGG..TONGG..TRENGG..TRONGG.. bunyi lonceng

Bunyi lonceng di tempat less tersebut menandakan bahwa kegiatan less untuk hari ini selesai. Tenten yang meratapi brosurnya berdiri di tengah jalan, karena sahabatnya telah pergi ntah kemana.  
Tak tahunya saat brosur tenten di terbangkan angin, hinata sedang mengobrol dengan neji dan sangat akrab.  
Scene seperti itu tak pernah terpikir di otak nya tenten yang kecil. Saat mereka selesai bicara, neji berjalan keluar dan berpapasan dengan tenten, dia hanya menatap dingin tenten.

"hinata, kau mengobrol dengan dia" ucap tenten kaget sambil menunjuk neji yang hampir berlalu.

"kalo di tempat less dia baik kok" jawab hinata sambil melemprkan senyum kepada tenten.

"yang benar saja! Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" ucap tenten dengan mimik muka yang tak enak skali untuk di lihat.

"jadi, karena di tempat less ini sudah gak terima murid jadi aku minta tolong dia supaya less-in kamu ten-chan" jelas hinata  
"tapi, besok kau harus memintanya sendiri yaa.. aku pulang dulu..jaa" lanjut hinata sambil meninggalkan tenten.

"yang benar saja kami-samaa!" ucap tenten cukup keras dan mulai beranjak untuk bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

**######## SKIP ########**

Hari ini tenten sengaja datang pagi-pagi dengan hinata karena ingin bicara dengan makhluk berdarah dingin yang super jutek banget.  
berjam-jam mereka berdua nunggu sampai akhirnya bell masuk berbunyi. Dan pelajaran pertama sudah mau di mulai.

"neji, tolong ambilkan buku di ruangan saya ya?" ucap asuma-sensei

"wakatta asuma-sensei" ucap neji sambil beranjak keluar kelas.

"ten-chan ayo cepat" hinata memberikan kode

"add...aduhh sensei! Aku izin ke toilet" ucap tenten sambil meremas-remas perutnya.

"jeh, cepat sana!" ucap asuma-sensei

Setelah keluar, tenten mengikuti neji dengan mengenda-endap sampai ke ruangan asuma. Namun lepas ia mengambil nafas lega dan hendak melihatnya lagi neji hilang.  
susah payah ia mengikutinya sampai sini, tetapi hilang! Dia terus mencarinya dengan menenggok ke kanan , kiri kemudian...

"kau ingin bicara dengan ku kan?" suara bariton yang mengajetkan tenten saat menengok keblakang.

"amm.." tenten masih spontan kaget dan berkata dalam hati "_PeDe amat dia_"

"aku bakalan lessin kamu 1minggu 1kali di hari minggu. 1kali less kena tarif *2000yen*, tempatnya di rumah kamu. Jelas?" ucap neji

"kenapa bayar? Kita kan temen?" ucap tenten ragu-ragu

"pertama, kita bukan temen. Kedua kamu udh buang-buang waktu ku di hari minggu, ngertikan?" ucap neji dan tak lama kemudian berlalu.

"apa-apaan dia" ucap tenten tercengang karena mendengar ucap neji.

**Oke! Minna chu! Chapter 1 slesaii~  
Gimana nih tanggapannya? Bagus gak (pasti nggak) K**

**Aku minta pendapatnyaa ya ._. ini fic di delete atau di terusin?  
aku juga belum terlalu bisa bikin fic berchapter ._.  
jadi... onegaishimashou minna chu! :3**

**RnR please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All chara is totally belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, But this fic is mine ^^**

**WARNING! : OOC, Alur Gaje, Alur Ngebut, Skip..Skip..Skip.. Everywhere, Setting Gaje, Typo's detecd, EYD's not found, Can Freak after read my Fic(LoL) xDDD**

**Oke minna chu! Fic ini saya terusin berkat review dari "Reggika Uchiha" dan "Mina Jasmine" :3  
Terima kasih yaa atas saran dan semangatnyahh :3 ((eaa~~ mulai lebay xDD))  
Fic ini kan ku ambil dari novel, tapi gak aku miripin banget jadi ada yang nyerempet dikit lah ._.**

**Yosh! Sekian bacotan saya :3 chapter 2 Because of You  
Checkthisout~  
Happy Reading and Enjoy :3**

**PROLOG : **yang sebelumnya Tenten lelah mendapatkan nilai jelek, kini ia memulai baru jalan hidupnya dengan less bersama Neji Hyuuga. Kejadian ini berlangsung di karenakan Hinata, salah satu sahabatnya itu berbicara dan meminta bantuan kepada Neji si laki-laki berdarah dingin yang super jutek banget.

**-chapter 2 : awal dari permulaan-**

Malam yang begitu terang dengan sinar rembulan, dan cukup ramai di tengah kota. Tenten dengan 3 sahabatnya pergi ke cafe di pinggir kota. Cafe tersebut telah jadi langganan mereka jika di malam minggu, tentu saja untuk menjaga persahabatannya dan belum lagi cafe nya yang letak di pinggir jadi tak terlalu ramai.

"oy, ten-chan. Silahkan duduk" ucap pelayan cafe tersebut dengan ramahnya sambil menunjuk tempat yang kosong.

"terima kasih kiba-kun" jawab tenten

"tumben kau tidak di cepol seperti panda" ucap kiba.

"kenapa? Jelek yah?" ucap tenten sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

"kiba-kun, kami pesan seperti biasa yaa" ucap ino memotong sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

"kau cantik tenten.."ucap kiba sambil sweetdrop

"ahaha, bisa saja" ucap tenten sambil memukul pundak kiba

"hey, cinlok nya sudah dulu dongg, kami lapar tahu" ucap sakura

"tunggu sebentar yaa nonaa sakuraa" ucap kiba sambil berlalu.

Di tengah pembicaraan menunggu pesanan, mereka membahas pacar mereka. Waktu seperti ini cukup membuat tenten bosan tetapi tetap saja ia dengarkan seperti mengikuti alur pembicaraannya.  
sampai makanan datang pun, mereka masih membicarakannya ituu.. fyuhh!

"hinata bagaimana kencan kau dengan naruto wkt itu?" tanya ino

"ba..baik kok" jawab hinata sweetdrop

"wahh,, kita samaa hinataa.. pacarmu naruto dan pacarku sasuke-kun" ucap sakura riangnya.

"yang benar saja" ucap ino sambil melirik sakura

"kalau jomblo ya jomblo saja seperti tenten noh" ledek sakura

"ahahahahaha..."tawaaan mereka menghiasi malam itu

**####### SKIP #########**

Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah di hari sabtu desa Konohagakure. Saat pelajaran di mulai, tenten tertidur dengan nyenyak nya mungkin karena semalam chattingan dengan kiba-kun yang seorang pelayan di caffe tadi malam.  
Neji yang duduk di samping nya hanya diam dan curi-curi pandangannya kepada wajah tenten itu. Ntah apa yang sedang di fikirkannya, tetapi esok dia sudah mulai berkerja untuk gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya itu.

BRRAAKKKK!  
"Hoy! Bangun odango!"  
gretak Tsunade-sama sambil membanting buku di meja Tenten

"ara ?" ucap tenten sambil mengusap matanya dan tanpa sabar ada pulau kecil di buku tugasnya.

PLAAAKKKK!  
"cepat basuh mukamu!" bentak tsunade-sama sambil jetok kepala tenten dengan bukunya.

"ittaii! Tsunade-sama" ucap tenten sambil nangis bombay keluar kelas.

"Itu karena kau tertidur!" ucap tsunade-sama sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah huge boobs ._. uuwwoooo!~

Di lorong sekolah, tenten jalan ke toilet sambil mengusap kepala nya yang tadi bekas pukul tsunade-sama. Saat sampai di toilet, ia membasuh muka nya dan berkaca sebentar sampai telepon genggam nya berdering menandakan sms masuk. Dan ternyata pesan yang masuk itu dari pacar nya sang pelayan tampan di caffe pinggir kota.

"hah~ esok hari minggu, tapi kiba mengundangku ke caffe. Bagaimana ini?!"  
ucapnya sambil menutup ponselnya kembali dan menaruhnya di saku rok nya.

**##### SKIP ######**

Tetttt,,, Tettttt,, Tettttt,, bell pulang berbunyi..  
Tenten dan hinata menunggu ino dan sakura di depan gerbang untuk pulang bersama-sama. Tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya Tenten dan Hinata memisahkan diri karena hal penting katanya.

"Gomen Ten-chan, Hinata-chan.. hoshh,, hoshh,,"  
ucap sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya dan di susul oleh ino

"tidak apa~apa kok" ucap tenten sambil tersenyum.

"oiaa, nanti malam kan kita di semua di undang ke caffe oleh kiba." Ucap ino

"Kau ikut kan, ten-chan ? hinata-chan?" tanya sakura.

"umm,, etto,, ahh! Aku lupa ibu ku memesan sesuatu di swalayan. Kalian duluan saja yaa.."  
ucap tenten sambil menarik hinata dan berlalu.

"ino-chan, kau melihat ada yang aneh dari ten-chan dan hinata-chan?" ucap sakura.

"iya, dia jadi sering berdua-an dengan hinata? Kira-kira ada hubungan apa mereka?" tanya ino sambil mengaruk dagunya yang tak gatal.

"jangan-jangan!" triak sakura dan ino

"tttiiiidaakkkk! Kita tak mereka ajak! Kami-samaa kutuk merekaa!" teriak kedua nya begitu menggema.

***di posisi tenten***

"hinata, besok kau kerumah ku ya? Temani aku " bujuk tenten sambil tebar kemanisannya dengan puppy eyes /tsahh/ :v dan mereka berhenti di pertigaan.

"memangnya Neji datang ke rumah ten-chan jam berapa?" tanya hinata

"gak tau, aku juga gak tau si Neji tau rumah ku atau ngga" ucap tenten memelas.

"yasudah aku dateng jam 12 ya kerumah ten-chan" ucap hinata sambil menebar senyuman manisnya.

"yosh! Arigatou hinata-chan" ucap tenten mengakhiri percakapan.

***di posisi Neji*  
Neji POV**

Kalau tadi aku lihat-lihat wajah gadis bodoh itu memang manis, tapi besok aku harus bekerja untuk membuatnya pintar. Meskipun hasil nya akan mustahil. Ehh,, tunggu! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan!

**Normal POV**

Neji yang baru saja bergulat dengan pikirannya, mulai membereskan buku-buku yang baru saja ia baca dan buku tugas yang sudah ia selesaikan. Setelah mematikan lampu tidur, ia menarik selimutnya dan pergi untuk tidur.

Minggu pagi yang cerah dan cukup panas di siang hari, Tenten dan Hinata sedang menonton film di kamar tenten, sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan datang..

"Hinata, sudah jam brapa ini? Lama sekali" ucap tenten sambil mengibas rambut coklatnya yg tergerai.

"sabar ten-chan" ucap hinata sambil senyum.

"jangan-jangan..."  
"Ten-chan, teman mu datang.." ucap tenten yg kemudian terpotong oleh suara ibunya. Dengan cepat, tenten dan hinata meluncur ke bawah untuk menyambut temannya itu.

"ayo neji, langsung ke kamar ku aja" ajak tenten dan kemudian berlari ke kamar nya sambil menggandeng hinata.

"hnn.."  
"permisi" ucap neji sambil permisi ke pada ibu nya tenten.

"jadi gimana nih?" tanya tenten ke hinata stelah neji di kamarnya.

"udah ikutin aja ten-chan." Ucap hinata sambil tersenyum.

"jadi gimana ne..neji?" ucap tenten ragu-ragu.

"yasudah, kau kerjakan soal ini." Ucap neji sambil memberi kan soal ulangan yang kemarin.

"ba..baik" ucap tenten sambil menyeka rambut di depan matanya.

Kringg..kringg..kringg..  
telefon hinata seketika berbunyi.

"hollaa?"  
"baik, tou-san"  
ucap hinata sambil menutup telefon dan mulai membereskan barangnya.

"ada apa hinata-chan?" tanya tenten

"tou-san ku membutuhkan ku skarang.. gomen ten-chan.." ucap hinata di depan pintu kamar tenten.

"jaa~ tenten.. ne..ji.." ucap hinata sedikit kecewa.

"tumben skali.." ucap tenten sambil menyeka rambut nya lagi.

"cepat kerjakan, dan ikat ponytail rambut mu" ucap neji dingin.

"yang benar saja? Baik lah, apa boleh buat." Ucap tenten sambil menguncir ponytail rambutnya.

"skarang, slesaikan ." perintah neji.

"rambut mu juga panjang, berarti harus ku ponytail juga" ucap tenten dengan polos, dan segera menguncir rambut neji.

"hey! Apa2an ini!" ucap neji.

"nah, gini kan bagus" ucap tenten sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya.

Hampir 1 jam berlalu, tenten baru bisa menyelesaikan 10 soal tersebut. Walaupun sepertinya soal nya mudah bagi neji, tapi itu sebaliknya untuk tenten yang tak pernah memperhatikan guru saat pelajaran. Setelah kertasnya di periksa neji,,, dan hasil nyaa...

"salah semua!" ucap neji sambil memejam kan ke dua matanya.

"a..apa? padahal itu sama seperti coretan mu kmarin!" ucap tenten tak percaya.

"cih! Makanya perhatikan!" ucap neji sedikit kesal dengan jawaban tenten yang baru saja ia dengar.

"kau itu cantik! Jangan marah! Nanti jelek!" ucap tenten seenak jidat nya.

"cepat betulkan! Akan ku ajari rumusnya!" ucap neji

Selama hampir 2 jam lebih neji mengajari tenten soal kesalahannya , dengan harapan tenten cepat mengerti dan tak harus less kepadanya lagi. Rumus demi rumus ia ajari tanpa kendala apapun bagi nya. Karena sudah tau waktu mengajar less nya hasib, neji segera memberes kan barang-barangnya. Tanpa melepas ponytailnya, ia segera ingin pulang.

"waktu mengajarku sudah habis, pelajarilah" ucap neji sambil membereskan kertas soal.

"cepat skali" ucap tenten sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"hn, ayo pulang ~" ucap neji dan segera ingin berlalu.

"tunggu, akan ku antar kau pulang."  
"dan, ini gaji pertama mu.." Ucap tenten.

"hnn, tak perlu." Ucap neji sambil menerima uang gaji nya tersebut.

"ayolah! Ini cara agar bagaimana hubungan baik antara guru dan murid." Rayu tenten.

"hnn.." ucap neji yng menandakan setuju.

Setelah itu tenten mengantarkan neji ke rumah nya, di jalan pulang ke rumah neji, mereka mengobrol banyak soal pelajaran. Tapi, saat tenten menanyakan soal hidupnya tenten di bilang cerewet. Yaa begitulah kurang lebih pendekatan antara murid dan guru yang padahal temen sekelasnya.

Saat malam, tenten segera menelpon hinata soal kejadian yang menimpanya mulai saat ia menguncir ponytail rambut neji, salah mengerjakan soal, di ajari neji, dan soal pendekatan antara guru dan murid.

"haha, iya hinata-chan. Aku menguncir rambutnya neji" ucap tenten

"ten-chan berani sekali sih, hihihi" hinata membalas dengan ramah

"tapi pas aku ngerjain soal nya, aku salah semuaa. Jadi harus di ajari rumusnya sama neji" ucap tenten agak sebel sedikit.

"semangat ya belajarnya" balas hinata dengan semangat

"iya, terima kasih ya hinata-chan. Oia ya masa tadi pass neji pulang aku juga pendekatan lhoo sama guru neji. Hahaha" ucap tenten kegirangan

"tut..tut..tut.." seketika hinata memutuskan telponnya.

"lhoo, hinata-chan? Sudah tidur kah?" tanya tenten sambil mlihat telpon genggam nya.

**Hinata POV**

"haha, iya hinata-chan. Aku menguncir rambutnya neji" terdengar suara tenten di telpon dengan gembira.

"ten-chan berani sekali sih, hihihi" jawab ku ikut senang

"tapi pas aku ngerjain soal nya, aku salah semuaa. Jadi harus di ajari rumusnya sama neji" suara tenten terdengar seperti ngedumel di telingaku.

"semangat ya belajarnya" balas ku untuk menyemangatinya.

"iya, terima kasih ya hinata-chan. Oia ya masa tadi pass neji pulang aku juga pendekatan lhoo sama guru neji. Hahaha" ucap tenten yang terdengar girang.

DDHHHEEGGGG!  
Tutt,, Tutt,, Tutt..  
setelah mendengar itu, dadaku serasa perih. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menutup telponnya.  
tak dapat ku tahan rasa sakit saat mendengar kata 'pendekatan' dari mulut tenten.  
akhirnya, bulir bulir air dari mata ku mulai menggenang dan turun ke lantai.

**END Hinata POV – Back to Normal POV**

"hinata payah, baru jam segini sudah tertidur" ucap tenten sehabis melihat jam nya.

Biippp.. Biiiippp..  
"ehh, ada e-mail dari kiba-kun. Yasudah aku chattingan sama kiba dan sakura-chan , ino-chan juga lah." Ucap tenten

Malam itu memang cepat berlalu, tenten masih saja ber-chatting ria dngan pacarnya.  
tanpa peduli bahwa matanya sudah lelah, mungkin karena cinta tak mengenal batas ruang dan waktu. Jadi, tenten tak pedulikan apapun yang terjadi padanya, selama ia bisa bersama pacarnya.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaa~ chapter dua nya slesai ^^  
Gomen, telat banget yaa TT,TT tugas ku seubrek-ubrek TT,TT  
jalan cerita fic nya ini nyambung ngga ya minna chu? Kalian terhibur ga? (pasti ngga kan ~.~)  
yasudah, karena ini pendek. Chapter berikutnya ku bikin panjang ^^ soal publishnya kapan gabisa janji nih aku u,u**

**Alright! Thanks for Read Minna chu~ don't forget to Review ^^**


End file.
